


Eleutheromania

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Logolepsy- an obsession with words [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Body Horror, Brainwashing, Gen, MICK RORY DESERVED BETTER, Violence, Wordcount: 100-500, coming to terms, this is mick learning how to deal with the aftermath of the whole chronos thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Eleutheromania-(n)An intense and irresistible desire for freedom





	Eleutheromania

**Author's Note:**

> MICK RORY DESERVED BETTER FUCKING FIGHT ME IM ANGRY AND I LOVE HIM
> 
> (i also dont know much about the whole chronos story line since i fade in and out with tv so if anything is glaringly wrong please tell me)

He barely remembered who he was before Chronos.

It had been lifetimes since he had been _rescued_ , found by the Time Masters after what he remembered as bone-chilling betrayal by the man he trusted more than any gun, more than his fists. Lifetimes that were spent picking him apart and putting him back together, laying his blood vessels and bones and teeth end to end, trying to find the missing link to his obedience.

They found it buried in the unfolded gyri and sulci of his mind, something that they hadn’t thought about. Fire and vengeance. They found the love of flames, the desire to _burn_ , and _burn,_ and _burn_. Cradled next to it was white hatred, insidious in the definition of its nature, screaming out the names of every member of that godforsaken _team_.

Rip Hunter. Ray Palmer. Kendra Saunders. Carter Hall. Sara Lance. Martin Stein. Jefferson Jackson. Mick Rory. Leonard _fucking_ Snart. Repeated like a mantra to hold his broken sanity together.

Submission crawled along his skin like a rash. It was an itch that started at the base of his skull, spread down to his neck and shoulders, slithering along his arms and enveloping his fingers. It burned, and not in the way of fire and embers. It was painful, down to the marrow in his bones and the cells in his muscles.

They began unraveling his nerves, spinning them into webs of lies that, after a while, felt like truths. They broke his fingers, his toes, his arms, his legs, his spine. They broke him, physically and mentally and emotionally until he obeyed to save his own skin.

Every time he saw Snart, he could feel the fractures in his bones throb, the wounds buried in his organ tissue aching like nothing he had ever experienced- nothing from juvie, nothing from growing up on the streets, nothing from prison, nothing from being a career criminal.

Finally- _finally-_ he was face-to-face with Snart, without the mask, without the heat ray and the cold gun between them. It felt like every rewound muscle fiber, every piece of connective tissue, was drawing them closer, closer, _closer._ They had been one person, one mind, one soul since they met, since he _saved_ Snart- _Leonard-_ in juvie.

Seeing Leonard, his brother, his friend, the only person he’s ever _loved_ , made him realize how much he covets freedom, even after all these years, all these lifetimes, possible centuries, millennia, even. It hurt to think about being free, being his own man. It made his jaw ache whenever he thought about being _Mick Rory_ instead of _Chronos._

Mick Rory. Brother. Son. Protector. Career criminal. Pyromaniac. Human.

Chronos. The broken shell of a man. Something without a family. A Temporal Bounty Hunter. A machine meant to kill and nothing else.

They’re finally starting to feel like separate people now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Bimonlewis on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
